Wolf and Snake
by KuraiNami
Summary: Orochimaru is slowly falling into darkness. The elders aren't helping at all they are making it worse. Sakumo has something to say to them and Orochimaru's so called family.
1. Orochimaru POV 1

I sensed enemies approaching they were coming in fast. My team they are all tired except the Hatake who just showed up. This isn't good at all my team is still getting use to working together.

"Orochimaru-san there 13 enemies approaching I sent my team back home to recover. They are all badly injured" Hatake informed me I nodded that's good. We don't want any dead I looked at my team.

"You 5 go home I'll stay here" I ordered all left but the Hatake. I wanted to punch him I don't want any dead on my conscience

"I'm not badly injured nor tired" said the Hatake I can't even order him to leave. He is my elder and is the same rank as me even if we are treated differently.

"Alright but don't die" I responded the hatake smirked.

"Don't die either Konoha needs us" Said the hatake as he took out his weapon. I summoned a couple snakes to kill our enemies.

"Kill any enemy no remorse" I ordered they slithered towards our enemies. I hear screams I smirked.

"4 escaped your snakes and coming right at us" informed the hatake I nodded in understanding. We both waited for our enemies their eyes widen.

"Orochimaru the snake sannin" said one scared blonde haired kunoichi from Iwa.

"Sakumo Hatake The white fang" said a terrified brown haired shinobi. The other two shinobi were shaking. I let out my killer intent a second later Sakumo let out his which, made the enemy sweat.

"I'll take the two talkers" said Hatake I looked at the blonde and brown haired shinobi they carried swords. Close combat which Sakumo is known for.

"Alright" I answered Sakumo sped ahead of me and attacked the shinobi barely blocked. Sakumo attacked with accuracy and skill not like his enemies who relied on their speed. My foes are far range fighters support fighters. Which were a bad matchup for them. I ran towards them since their weakness close range fighting. I took out my trusty kusanagi. And attacked they barely dodged before, they could recover I slashed their necks. I watched them die slowly I turned towards Sakumo who was now cleaning his weapon.

"Let's go home Orochimaru-san" Said Sakumo softly I nodded we headed home which was 1 day away if we walked. But we are ninja, so we cut that by more than half. We rested after running 4 hours straight.

"Hatake-san why-" I said before I was interrupted by the hatake.

"Call me Sakumo" he said cheerfully I nodded his demeanor changed. In battle, he was like a wolf quick efficient and without remorse.

"Alright Sakumo-san why were you there when my team was attacked?" I asked

"Well my mission was to kill this group of people. I did but I saw a mission report saying they'll be ambushing a team of konoha shinobi" Explained Sakumo I nodded makes sense.

"Are you injured?" I asked pointing at the dried up blood on his arm.

"Oh that it's from my actual mission there was more jonin than expected. One was able to cut me nothing major though" Answered Sakumo

"Let me see" I demanded Sakumo nodded and takes of his long sleeved shirt and vest. I see a 4-inch-long cut my eye twitches.

"Sakumo-san it's 4 inches long" I say in a deadpan voice Sakumo just laughs.

"Well it doesn't hurt" Sakumo says lamely I put my hand on top of the wound. And concentrated my chakra to my hand and wait until my chakra turned green. I healed his cut which took a couple minutes since I'm no medical-nin. Tsunade-hime taught me if I didn't learn I couldn't go to missions without her. Maybe I shouldn't have learned. I barely see my real team anymore.

"There don't be stupid and reopen your cut" I say Sakumo smiles brightly like Jiraiya. The two even have similar personalities.

"Thank you Orochimaru-san you're the best" said Sakumo childishly

"So Orochimaru-san was that a new squad you were working with?" asked Sakumo I nodded.

"Same I got a new squad now. But they aren't my team. I miss my original squad" confessed Sakumo while looking directly at my eyes and not even flinching. Which most can't do without being a bit nervous or twitchy.

"I feel the same Jiraiya-baka and Tsunade-hime were my anchors. My teammates and my weird family" I say softly letting my emotions slip. Sakumo looked at me shocked. Maybe cause I showed emotion when I'm supposed to be a cold killer.

"I feel that to my team was my family as well. I feel embarrassed saying it since I would get teased" confessed Sakumo I nodded in understanding.

"Don't tell Jiraiya and Tsunade that I feel like that though" I said Sakumo nodded in understanding.

"They aren't even on my level I can't depend on them" I say tiredly Sakumo got an amused look.

"You know the only people in your generation who would be as strong as you are your old teammates" says Sakumo I groan.

"Exactly I'm too strong apparently the only people who can keep up with me is my old teammates" I complained why am I acting so open?

"How about me?" asked Sakumo I looked at him. Well he is only 2 years my senior. He is more renowned than even me and my old teammates.

"Well you'll be able to keep up with me but no way the elders will pair me up with you. They like you too much to put you with me" I say out loud not realizing what I said. My eyes widen I shouldn't have said that. Sakumo eyes narrowed at me.

"What do you mean?" question Sakumo I sighed now I have to tell him.

"The elders hate my guts as I'm no good in their eyes. I'm just a cold-hearted human. Who is more like a snake than a human, I can't even count the times they tried to kill me by sending me to suicide missions" I explained Sakumo was shocked by this. Anger filled his eyes he was visibly shaken up

"What!" he hissed out

"Yea I noticed after a while since they barely let me rest in between missions. All which were S rank's or high A rank's" I explained I felt the temperature around us drop.

"They shouldn't be treating anyone like that. All you have done is been loyal to konoha. Does your sensei know?" asked Sakumo angrily I shook my head.

"He knows I'm being sent out for missions. But I'm pretty sure he is being told I'm asking for them" I answered Sakumo eyes narrow.

"Why haven't you talked to him" he asked I sighed why does he care so much.

"Everytime I ask to speak to sensei they don't let me through" I explained Sakumo gets up from his seat.

"Let's go" he said I stand up and follow him, what's he doing? We made it to konoha we were both welcomed by the gatekeepers. My new squad came with looks of joy when they saw me which, shocked me a bit okay it shocked me a lot.

"Kaze Medori Haru Jun Nobu are you all ok?" I asked they nodded and looked at me like they have something to say.

"I'm sorry" said Medori the only female in my team. She is usually timid and usually the only level-headed person in battle.

"We all are" said Haru our team medical-nin. Haru was following Tsunade-hime example. Haru wants to be a front line fighter, but also wants to help his fellow shinobi in battle.

"We weren't paying attention to our surroundings. We aren't strong enough to be by your side" said Nobu as he clenched his fist. Nobu was my team genjutsu master. Nobu was also very good in kenjutsu which he combines with his genjutsu. A scary ability if only he wasn't easily angered and baited.

"You protected us the whole time you took many hits for us" continued Kaze sadly he was very good with ninjutsu and taijutsu. He is a perfect front line fighter. Sneaky unpredictable and deadly, but he has a flaw he sometimes holds back. Since he has a loving and caring personality so it's hard for him to kill.

"We are useless we promise to be more useful in the future. We will become stronger" ended Jun a smile formed on my lips. Jun had lots of stamina and is very fast. His speed can only be rivaled by very few. His specialty bukijutsu any weapon on his hands are deadly. Flaw he depends too much on his speed and bukijutsu. He need to learn a bit more ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"That will be a nice but remember we are humans still we make mistakes" I say they smiled brightly and left. Sakumo looked at me with a smile.

"I don't think you are a cold monster everyone makes you out to be" he says softly then he grabbed my hand which made me flinch. I hate being touched but I let him guide me. He was headed to the Hokage tower. We entered and Sakumo is a clan head, so he was allowed to enter without a appointment. We opened the door to sensei office.

"Orochi-kun Sakumo-san what bring you to my office" sensei says cheerfully but I could see the tiredness in his persona.

"You seem tired sensei the war too much for you?" I joked which shocked Sakumo what I'm open around sensei.

"Haha I missed having you around Orochi-kun" said sensei gleefully.

"Hokage-sama you need to control your old teammates" said Sakumo angrily I was shocked so was sensei.

"What do you mean?" asked Sensei confused and sat straighter than before. Losing his relaxed carefree posture.

"Koharu and Homura have been forcing Orochimaru-san to take mission after mission. Leaving him little to no break. They instructed people to not let Orochimaru-san come to your office" revealed Sakumo sensei eyes narrowed with anger his fist clenched.

"They keep giving him suicide missions hoping Orochimaru-san dies" continued Sakumo regret and pure hatred flashed through sensei eyes.

"I'm sorry Orochi-kun I failed you, but I'm going to correct this soon" said my sensei

"I don't doubt it" I say softly Sakumo smiles at me which made me feel warm inside. I don't know why though that never happened before.

"Now that's that corrected I have a request Hokage-sama" said Sakumo sensei looked at him and nods,

"I request that my squad merged with Orochimaru squad. I feel like are squads combined can be successful. Orochimaru needs someone who can cover his back. And none of his current squad can compare in power. I can, so we'll be able to cover each other" explained Sakumo my eyes widen in shock.

"Done but you'll be in charge of many sketchy missions but you'll have longer down time to heal and train. Your team may be changed a bit" said sensei Sakumo put his arm around my neck. I still flinched but I let him. He did too much for me to not let him. My sensei smiled when I let him touch me.

"Sakumo-san if anything happens to Orochi-kun in your charge you are a dead man" said hokage I chuckled at Sakumo terrified face.


	2. Sakumo POV 2

Yesterday I found out Orochimaru is human not the monster everyone made him out to be. Orochimaru may have a cold exterior, which makes it hard to approach him. When you do and get to know him just a bit, you see glimpses on his real persona. Orochimaru hides behind a mask, which he made very well. At first glance Orochimaru is a perfect shinobi. Cold fearless and emotionless. Orochimaru is none of those he does have emotions and fears. His fear is to lose his family his teammates. Which he did they left him, they abandoned him to the likes of the elders. They haven't even visited since the whole being sent to suicide missions. I was angry for Orochimaru, since Orochimaru can't hate his family. He loves them too much which pains me. They don't deserve it they take it for granted.

"Hey tou-san where are we going?" asks my son I smiled widely.

"We are going to see Orochimaru" I say happily my son looked at me confused.

"Who is Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"He is a shinobi you may have heard of him. Most people call him the Snake sannin" I say kakashi nods probably remembering. I have taught him about the sannin and other shinobi.

"Dad when can I enter the academy?" asked Kakashi I picked him up and put him on my shoulders.

"When do you want to enter?" I asked as we walked to Orochimaru house. I dropped him off yesterday after the mission.

"When I'm 5 I heard that kids can enter at the age" Says my son excitedly

"Alright so next year but if you can't keep up we can take you out, and you can join the next year alright" I say strictly Kakashi responses with a hum and started to play with my hair. We finally made it to Orochimaru house. I walked towards the door way.

"Can I knock" asked Kakashi I nodded he knocked which were soft.

"Coming" say Orochimaru says loudly I hear Orochimaru steps coming closer. The door opens and I put a peace sign.

"Yo" I say kakashi copying me Orochimaru stood there. Probably shocked I came to visit him. It hurt to think that he was shocked by this small gesture.

"Sakumo-san why are you here?" he asked confused I smiled widely.

"I wanted you to meet my son" I say happily Orochimaru was still confused.

"Why?" He asked while looking at my son who didn't flinch. I was proud that Kakashi wasn't afraid of Orochimaru like other children who run away from him.

"Because you're my new friend and I thought since we are gonna be in the same team. You'll see my son many times anyways, so I came to introduce you formally" I said in a duh voice Orochimaru nods in understanding.

"Do you two want to enter?" asked Orochimaru we nodded and entered. When we were all seated in the living room, kakashi was getting ready to introduce himself.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake I'm 4" Kakashi introduces himself I gave a proud father smile.

"It's nice to meet you Kakashi-kun my name is Orochimaru" says Orochimaru Kakashi smiles.

"It's nice to meet you to" says Kakashi a bit to excited. Orochimaru chuckles at the display which, made Kakashi smile widely. So he noticed Orochimaru sadness, Kakashi is a very smart kid. When I'm down or unsure Kakashi would do his best to make me laugh.

"You are so much like your father" says Orochimaru amused Kakashi nods.

"Of course I am since dad is the coolest" says kakashi childishly I smiled at my son innocence. I don't want him to lose that anytime soon.

"Orochimaru-san this morning I got a scroll from the hokage. We have a week and half off" I say cheerfully Orochimaru sighed in relief.

"That's great, Sakumo-san Kakashi-kun do you want anything to drink" he offered we both nodded.

"Tea milk water or orange juice?" he asked

"Orange juice" says Kakashi

"Water" I say Orochimaru heads to the kitchen. 3 minutes later Orochimaru returns with our drinks. He handed me a glass of water. He then hands Kakashi a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks" me and kakashi say at the same time. Orochimaru gives back small nod.

"Sakumo-san I won't be home tomorrow so don't come by tomorrow" he says softly I looked at him.

"Where are you going?" I asked Orochimaru smiled and his eyes seemed to shine a bit.

"My original team is having a team dinner" Orochimaru says joyously and I hated it. Since they didn't deserve Orochimaru, they were only causing pain. All three of his so called family never checked up on him. I check up on my original team at least once a week.

"That's great then since we can't see you tomorrow. We'll just have to steal you for today. Isn't that right kakashi!" I say happily Kakashi quickly nodded. Orochimaru looked unsure he looked like he had a choice.

"Um ok" he says at least I didn't have to drag him along.

"We should go to the park" says kakashi happily me and Orochimaru raise an eyebrow. We both didn't challenge him.

We were in the park now kakashi went to play. Me and Orochimaru sat on a bench nearby.

"So Orochimaru what are your team dinner like?" I asked he smiles.

"We actually spend all day together. Just talking and catching up with each other lives. We would play board games. Drink until we knock our" he says happily and his eyes which held so much sadness. Cleared up a bit not a lot but a bit.

"Can we have team dinners in our new team?" I asked Orochimaru was taken back from the questioned but nodded.

"Yeah but who is cooking cause I can't. Jiraiya usually cooks so yeah" says Orochimaru flustered a bit. I found it very cute for some reason.

"I'll cook! You'll see since I'm one hell of a cook" I say Orochimaru looked amused honestly.

"I'll be the judge of that" says Orochimaru I smiled.

"Once you try my food you will find other food disgusting compared to mine" I say seriously and kept a straight face. Orochimaru chuckled which turned to a full-blown laugh, once he stopped he looked at me.

"Well its sound like I should taste it as soon as I can" he says amused

"Of course you do before we return to duty we will have a team dinner. We are gonna talk about our skill sets and how we are gonna work together" I explained Orochimaru nodded in understanding

"Then on another day we train together to get a sense on their weakness and strengths" continues Orochimaru for me which made me smile widely.

"Yep you should introduce me to your original team and I'll introduce you to mine!" I suggested cheerfully he was surprised by my suggestion.

"Sure, but why do you want to meet them?" he asked my reason is because I want to meet the dicks who left you behind. To meet the people who caused you pain. I want to ask why they left you alone when they are you're family

"I'm curious about them" I offered I'm not lying I'm curious on why they left you. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow but didn't question me any further.

"If you say so Sakumo who are your teammates by the way?" Asked Orochimaru

"You know one of them at least Dan kato I'm pretty sure he is dating your teammate. Then there is Kaizo Uchiha Shiro Aburame Toya Inuzuka and Kuro my team was a tracking team" I explained Orochimaru nodded in understanding.

"I never knew Dan was in your team he never talked about it. Then again he is a bit afraid of me and Jiraiya though" says Orochimaru I laughed why do I feel like they threaten him.

"Did you threaten him?" I asked amused by Orochimaru smug look when I asked.

"Of course Tsunade-hime is like a sister to me" says Orochimaru softly what type of sister leaves his brother. Then a particular memory came back.

"I remember now one day Dan came to my house terrified, when I opened the door to my house he was standing there. He had a look of terror written all over his face, and then he hugged me. He never told me what had happened to him, all he told me where lots of snakes and toads" I say in realization on what happened that day. Orochimaru smirked with pride at his work. I'm pretty sure Dan developed a fear of snakes and toads.

"So why was your team disbanded?"Orochimaru asked I took a quick glance to the park kakashi was playing with some clan kids. I look back and Orochimaru and I sighed.

"Dan was taken in by the hospital Shiro is busy investigation child abduction going on in his clan. Kaizo is now working for the police force. Toya lost his leg in battle and doesn't want to continue his ninja career. Since his ninken Kuro lost an eye and two of his legs." I explained sadly I hated it that I couldn't save Toya and Kuro in time.

"I see" Orochimaru says grimly

"It's alright Toya is now tutor and Kuro is teaching younger generations of ninken. He teaches them how to talk and track down scents. Kuro learned how to walk with only his back legs. He also has this thing which he uses when he gets tired carrying his own weight" I say trying to light the mood again.

"I see you visit them often then?" asked Orochimaru curiously I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I visit all of them at least once a week. If I don't come by they do, tomorrow I'm going to go visit them all" I explained Orochimaru stayed quiet only giving me small nod. Why did he suddenly go quiet? Orochimaru looked at my son play in the playground. I looked closer and saw sadness in his eyes. Shit I got all excited about talking about my team. I forgot that Orochimaru wasn't visited by his team at all.

"Sakumo would you visit me even when our team is split later on?"Orochimaru asked I looked at him and nodded seriously. When he turned to me his eyes filled with a bit hope but with so much pain. Yet the hope in his eyes is enchanting. That's when I discovered how beautiful Orochimaru is.

 **AN I do not hate Jiraiya and Tsunade they are one of my favorites naruto characters. It's just Sakumo think's in a pack like mindset. Orochimaru will never really truly hate or even dislike them.Dan should be dead at this time but I wanted him alive. Also, if Dan and Sakumo are still alive when it's time to elect a new hokage. Minato will have a lot of competition. Orochimaru Sakumo Dan and Minato are all great shinobi. Who do you think would win?** **THANK YOU, For favoriting and following this story! Also, if any of you have any suggestion I'm all ears.** **Thank you for favoriting my story frieza-fan27** **Thank you, Ebony Sword, VampireDoll666, leaguemaster for following my story**!


	3. Jiraiya POV 3

Hatred is all I could feel towards the elders. How could they do something like that to Orochimaru. Orochimaru maybe be rude and give off a creepy vibe, but he cares for others. He is just very good at hiding his emotions.

"Jiraiya I'm here with sensei" screams Tsunade, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to the direction of the doorway. I see Sensei and Tsunade entering. Both taking off their shoes. Sensei looked exhausted and frustrated, which made him look much older than he really is. Tsunade looked no better actually she was way worse. Her usual well posture was gone and bags under her eyes formed. Regret was written all over her face.

"Sensei Tsunade you both seem tired" I say gently Tsunade and Sensei looked at me.

"Yeah we are Sensei had to finish a bunch of paperwork before he came here. I needed to do the double of patients yesterday" complained Tsunade who took a seat on my biggest red sofa relaxing. After she put the sake bottles she brought Sensei soon followed by putting his board games and cards on the table. Sensei then sat on his usual spot in the lone white sofa. Which he claimed for himself while me and my teammates share.

"Jiraiya I'm here" says Orochimaru softly as he entered my house. I forgot I gave them all keys to my house.

"Orochimaru sensei and Tsunade-hime are already here" I say Orochimaru eyes darted towards the living room. He took off his shoes and heads to the sofa and takes the corner side leaving me the middle. Damn if only I wasn't so lost in thought I could've taken the corner side. I sit in between my two teammates.

"Orochimaru I fixed the problem and you're allowed into my office at anytime" says Sensei, which made Orochimaru smile in relief.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me or Jiraiya" Said Tsunade angrily and I agreed with her.

"Yeah why?" I asked Orochimaru looked at me and Tsunade and frowned.

"You two have a busy schedule I don't know when you have free time" says Orochimaru me and Tsunade eyes narrow.

"We always will have time for you Orochimaru you can come in the middle of a surgery and I will stop to just talk to you" says Tsunade honestly

"I'll always will try to listen to you Orochimaru" I say softly Orochimaru just frowned.

"You two have important jobs in konoha I can't just interrupt in the middle of important business" says Orochimaru sternly he was always done what's best for konoha.

"Why did you tell the hatake instead?" asked Tsunade frustrated I knew she was driving herself crazy about this.

"I told him by accident we were talking about our teams. Then I said that my new team couldn't keep up with me as many others. He then asked what about him, which made me say like yeah but the elder's don't like me too much. Sakumo then asked me what I meant by that and I told him all that was going on" He explains quickly it angered me that someone who isn't in our family to intervene. I'm grateful to the Hatake but I loathed the thought of someone else helped in this type of situation.

"You should've told us still before anyone else" stated Tsunade angrily which made Orochimaru frown a bit.

"Can we stop talking about this Sakumo has my back now, he can keep me out of trouble" Says Orochimaru tiredly those word stung more than anything. Tsunade had a flash of jealousy and anger flash in her eyes. Sensei was saddened a bit, but he was glad for Orochimaru for gaining someone else to trust. It hurt like hell for Orochimaru to trust someone with his life. He trusted Sakumo to a similar level to us. That's something Orochimaru doesn't give out easily. I hated the thought of someone else hearing Orochimaru troubles and regrets. It hurt to think he had someone else to tell his secrets to.

"Sakumo only?" I asked more like hissed honestly I really don't know why I was acting this way. Orochimaru shot me a confused look and looked like he was thinking.

"Yes he did help me in this whole problem, and we get along perfectly" answered Orochimaru

"Sakumo Hatake is a good man Jiraiya" says Sensei which was a warning to leave it be. Tsunade straightens and looked directly at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru I'm serious right now you have any problem I will pound them to the ground. I don't care a damn about this village. I only care for a select few and you are one of them" she stated not even caring how sensei flinched.

"Orochimaru we care about you next time you have troubles you come look for us" I say softly

"Alright" says Orochimaru exhausted

"I need to go to the bathroom" says Orochimaru who got up and went to the bathroom. He lost some trust in us I could see it.

"He doesn't trust us anymore" says Tsunade defeated sensei had a grim look.

"Maybe not in the level he did before, but he still trusts us" Said sensei says grimly and I nodded in agreement.

"All the trust we lost was given to the Hatake" I say and I couldn't help but hiss out the Hatake name.

"It's not Orochimaru fault it's ours Jiraiya we never visited him. We never tried to reach out to him" Tsunade stated softly regret was written all over her. Sensei hummed in agreement and I couldn't help but agree as well.

"We need to accept the fact we aren't the only one's in Orochimaru life now" Says Sensei and I despised the thought of that. I hear the flush in the bathroom and the sink running. He comes out of the bathroom and sits back down.

"So what did you do yesterday?" asked sensei probably trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere.

"Yesterday I hanged out with Sakumo and his son Kakashi" answered Orochimaru I blinked in shock.

"Why" asked an equally confused Tsunade even sensei was shocked by the answer.

"Sakumo came by my house to introduce me to his son, because his son will sometimes be coming when our team will train" Answered Orochimaru that made sense Orochimaru barely seeks out anyone.

"Is that all" Asked Sensei softly Orochimaru shook his head softly

"We went to the park after we talked a bit since his son wanted to go. Next thing I know we were having dinner together at a ramen stand" says Orochimaru amused he was happy about this. I can't ruin their relationship even if I despised it.

"That sound awesome teme" I say cheerfully even if I dislike it Orochimaru deserves to be happy.

"Dobe" he says back which was nice as it reminded me of the old days.

"Also Sakumo what's to meet you guys and I'm meeting his team in a later date as well. So when all of you free next time?" Continued Orochimaru we all froze why do I feel like something bad will happen if we do.

"In 3 weeks I will be able to clear everyone schedules for at least for the evening" Says Sensei answering for all three of us. Orochimaru smiled widely and nodded thankfully at sensei.

"Why does he want to meet us" I asked curiously all three of us turned to him.

"He was curious" says Orochimaru why do I feel like it's more than that. Tsunade agreed since she made eye contact with me, which usually means something troublesome is gonna happen. Sensei looks unworried but looked at us with sympathy, after that the rest of the day was a blur. Probably cause after that we started to drink like crazy. I stayed laying on the floor if I remembered correctly Tsunade took my room sensei took the guest room. I slept on the floor cause I was to lazy to take out the futon. Orochimaru slept on the sofa which was right beside where I was sleeping. I get up slowly ignoring the throbbing of my head. I then sat on my sofa not the one that Orochimaru was sleeping in. Orochimaru sleeping form brought back memories, when we would camp out in missions we would always watch each other. Yet only when he was with one of us he would let his full guard down. He trusted us fully we could tell him that a demon pig attacked us, and he will believe us. Orochimaru will hunt it down until he finds it and kill it for attacking us, where was I when Orochimaru was in trouble when he needed me the most.

"Dobe regret is not your thing especially when you are looking at me" Says Orochimaru as he got up.

"Teme we could've lost you" I say softly Orochimaru smirked

"Like anyone could kill me" Orochimaru retorts I laugh of course.

"That arrogance will kill you" I say jokingly Orochimaru just smiled softly.

"It's confidence not arrogance" says Orochimaru I smiled widely that's the Orochimaru I know.

"If you say so" I muttered teasingly Orochimaru ignored it.

"Hn I need to go I have to meet up with Sakumo to plan a team meeting" Says Orochimaru I nodded

"Come visit me whenever you want alright" I say softly remember we are here still. Don't depend too much on the Hatake.

"I will try to I may not be as busy you as you three, but I still have experiments I'm in charge of still" says Orochimaru I forgot about that I can't believe they made Orochimaru work on that.

"Right I will try to come by when I can" I say softly I don't want to lose you.

"Hn" responds Orochimaru who was set to leave. Tsunade tackles him to the ground.

"You weren't going to say goodbye to me and sensei" whined Tsunade I saw Orochimaru fake that he couldn't breathe.

"Get off you gained weight again Tsunade" says Orochimaru teasingly Tsunade gasped.

"Me!!" says a shocked Tsunade as she got up.

"I have been as skinny as ever I'm healthy" she continued

"Healthy like a pig" retorts Orochimaru I laughed at Tsunade angered face. Sensei was laughing his ass off I soon joined as well. Tsunade anger faded and hugged Orochimaru who awkwardly hugged back. No matter who he is with Orochimaru is still awkward which is cute. Orochimaru lets go and heads out.

"See ya guys later" Orochimaru says gently

"Bye teme" I say loudly which made Tsunade hit my head which didn't help my hangover I groaned in pain.

"Bye Orochimaru come by the hospital to see me soon" Tsunade says cheerfully Orochimaru nods

"See you later" says sensei Orochimaru nods and leaves. I turned to sensei so did Tsunade we both glare at him.

"You know something on why the Hatake wants to meet us" I say Sensei just smiled and walked out.

"Of course I do you'll have to see I already met the Hatake and all I have to say is good luck" Says sensei me and Tsunade were a bit scared on what will happen. Sensei left laughing maniacally which didn't help in our situation.


	4. Orochimaru POV 4

I head towards Sakumo house I was going to talk about the team meeting. Will I ultimately get the team I always desired, or will this be another fail? The misery it will wreak like a disease which is slowly taking over. Even so my heart tells me to hold hope, but isn't hoping just another illusion we hide behind. When hope fails me will it break me will I fall completely, or will I be able to raise again. I shake my head to break off my thoughts and look ahead it's not the time, as I walked I noticed people looking at me more than usual. Their faces weren't filled with fear but pity? Why that makes no sense no one likes me. Why are they sending me such sad looks I don't understand.

"Orochimaru over here" shouted a cheerful voice I turned to its direction and see Sakumo waving. I see a mini Hatake coping his father, which made me chuckle.

"Sakumo I thought we would meet in your house not a dango shop" I reminded him he simply gave me a cheeky smile.

"Dango" Sakumo offered I sit next to him and shake my head I don't like sweets.

"Come on" pouts Sakumo which was cute and endearing, which reminded me a great deal to a puppy. Kakashi jumped onto my lap which caught me off guard. I faced down towards Kakashi and look back up to Sakumo. Why is he doing this and why my lap?

"Kakashi likes you Orochimaru" answered Sakumo softly it was full of care? No love he really must care for his son. I wished I could one day feel loved and to be protected.

"Yeah Maru is the best" Kakashi cheers that warmed my spirit. I pat his head as my reply, which Kakashi enjoyed as he pouted when I stopped.

"Orochimaru I have informed our teammates about the meeting. I told them to bring something. Me and you have to plan on what we are going to do and talk about" informed Sakumo

"We need to know each other's ability and weaknesses. So maybe spars I can ask Jiraiya to put up barriers, so we don't hurt anyone" I offered Sakumo eyes had this dangerous glint when I mentioned Jiraiya. Does he have a grudge on Jiraiya what did that idiot do.

"Did Jiraiya do something?" I asked Sakumo just smiles and shakes his head. However, his eyes tell a different story.

"No, not at all I'm merely thinking about how our team can get along" Sakumo says gently I don't believe him.

"I see maybe we should just plan the spars and dinner. The rest we will figure it out as we go. We can't force it we have to let it be" I explained that's what my sensei did, which should work again with more people hopefully.

"You're right I'll make the dinner you figure out who fights who" Says Sakumo cheerfully I nodded. I got out the list of names and known abilities. Medori is actually part of the Uchiha clan she is timid, but she has control of her emotions in conflict. She is stereo-type Uchiha Black hair which flows down passes her shoulders by a bit, and has pitch black eyes. She has a petite build and has round face she is a real beauty. Medori is a great assassin she fast flexible and has many tricks under her sleeve. She may be timid to people in the village but in battle she becomes a whole different person. I believe she should spar with Jun Mitarashi who exceeds in stamina and speed who Medori depends on as well but her stamina is lower. She beats him in speed which will make Jun not to depend on speed anymore. Jun has a lean build and a chiseled squared shaped face. He has fangirls lots of them, he is the most popular of my squad. Jun has a dark lavender hair color which is held back in a ponytail, his hair is nearly as long as mine. He has dark blue eyes which have a calculating look behind them. Jun is an orphan so all the skill he has now been learned on his own. Jun specialty is bukijutsu which is using any weapons which Medori needs to dodge which will make her use her flexibility. He has cousins alive still but doesn't like to depend on them.

"I believe that Jun and Medori should spar" I say Sakumo looked at their data for a while and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I see why they should spar also what do you think about Nobu and Daiki" Suggested Sakumo I looked at their information. Nobu is a bit of a hothead, but skilled on what he does. Nobu has an oval shaped face and has cheekbones. He is muscular but not overly he is the right amount for him to be able to swing his katana with force, but not enough for him to lose velocity. He has long spiky brown hair, which he leaves untamed has piercing azure blue eyes. Nobu is amazing with genjutsu and kenjutsu, but he gets overly confident and angered easily. His genjutsu is his biggest strength in battle, but he need to learn that if he ever got into a fight with someone who can see through his illusions. He needs to get his Kenjutsu level into a whole other level to successfully win. Daiki Hyuga a branch member who has locked his emotions away. He bears a heart shaped face has long dark brown hair and has bangs which cover his forehead. Possesses the same eyes as every other Hyuga just a slight shade darker. Abilities best in taijutsu and genjutsu which he depends on too much. If this information is correct, the Hyuga is over confident. That will be a mistake in sparing Nobu who is a bit of an idiot. Nobu is strong and someone who shouldn't be underestimated. This should be a lesson for both not to be overconfident nor let your anger get to them. Nobu also has a secret talent in fuinjutsu but doesn't use it which makes me angry. Nobu never told me why he hates being underestimated because I think it's a good thing.

"Yes, it'll be beneficial if they spar" I answered I looked at the rest of the people. Akane has a tan heart shaped face, and her long dark red fanged markings under her cheeks. She also has a massive scar that is under her left eye which goes all the way down to her chin. That gives her a scary look, but If you look a bit more you will notice she is probably a bright and kind person. If her big bright smile is something to go by. She has shoulder-length hazelnut brown hair which is messy. She has bangs which she covered her left eye and the start of the cut. In her information it would seem she is kind, but she is angered easily. Has trouble interacting with others for being a bit to energetic. Like most of her clan members she uses taijutsu and has her partner Aki a husky. Akane is fast and a great tracker and has the confidence as big as the hokage mountain. Uses a dagger which she hides until she is close enough for the kill. Aki white husky who has become huge even compared to other canine in the Inuzuka clan. Aki is highly intelligent and unlike her owner she is calm and not angered easily. She will be fighting Kaze Akuma who is good in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Kaze has squared face which is freckled around and on his nose. He is tanned which fits his complexion in my opinion. His hair is long auburn hair which is held back in a tight pony tail. Kaze has bright green grayish eyes above his eyebrow he has a scar which he gained on his first S rank with me. Kaze is a dangerous opponent when angered when he becomes angered. It's not like others who become careless and useless in battle. Kaze becomes the opposite he doesn't hold back anymore he becomes more aware and more scary in my opinion. He is naturally a caring and patient person, so he hates killing. I've only seen him snap a couple of times and that's when one of us got badly injured. He uses a dagger with poison to kill the poison numbs an opponent to the point they can't feel or move. He kills them fast since he hates seeing people suffer. I want him to fight Akane for one reason cause I know Akane will say something which will make Kaze angry. This will cause Akane to concentrate and keep her calm. They both use taijutsu and Kaze knows how to fight multiple people.

"Akane and Kaze should spar which leaves Haru and Ryuu" I say Sakumo smiles and nods in acceptance. Haru is a Yamanaka he was barely related to that clan, so he prefers to stay separate from his clan. He has curly short golden blonde hair and has round face he has aqua blue eyes which is a feature of the Yamanaka clan. He is an iryo-nin he has high stamina and lots of chakra which is shocking for an iryo-nin. Haru told me he trained since he was 5 in chakra control since he wanted to follow his mother's footsteps who is a doctor. That explains how he can be able to do medical ninjutsu. He really good in Ninjutsu and taijutsu, but he avoids using Ninjutsu he doesn't want to use up his chakra. He uses wires as weapons I seen him literally slice someone's head off with it. His problem he doesn't fully concentrate in battle he gets distracted which will get him killed. He has a high confidence because he is better than most of his clan. He is a bit arrogant then again most of the Yamanaka are like that at first until they get a kick of reality. Ryuu Fujino he has chiseled face he has dark brown hair that looks almost black. He also has light hazel brown eyes that have a tint of green in them. He seems to be calm and intelligent and on his report it says he lacks confidence because he came from a civilian family. High chakra control knows medical ninjutsu and uses genjutsu and senbon. Can hide his chakra completely and most likely will become an assassin in the anbu when he gains a bit of confidence. Ryuu seems to be reserved, so he may not tell why he has low self-esteem. A mystery which may come out when he is sparing with Haru, since even if Haru is separated from his clan he is still a Yamanaka. He might be able to help Haru and help himself at the same time. When he realizes he is not as good as he thought that he lost or had trouble beating someone with low self-esteem.

"Orochimaru will we spar?" Asked Sakumo mischievously I raised an eyebrow that's asking for us to get in trouble. I'm not allowed to go fully out and if I'm in a spar if I fight Sakumo I know I will go all out. Kakashi cheers at the idea and Sakumo sends me that look saying now we have to do it.

"Fine but you are dealing with council even if you're in the hospital recovering from your injuries" I inform him he looked at me and smiled in amusement.

"Me in the hospital? Won't it be you recovering Orochimaru I go in rough" He says what the hell Sakumo that sounds wrong in so many ways.

"Yeah dad will win" Cheers Kakashi he is so innocent it saddens me he has a perverted father. I was about to respond, but we were interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me?" says a soft voice the waitress she was a bit fidgety.

"Is there anything else you need?" She asked nervously Sakumo smiles and shakes his head. She nods and runs off a nervously which isn't surprising.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for a long time without updating my computer broke.**


End file.
